Te recuerdo
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Te recuerdo, Lily Evans, cuando sé sobre tu hijo.  Cuando vivo en esta guerra que tú no viviste.  Y más cuando veo en él, esos ojos tan tuyos, tan míos.  Te recuerdo, a cada instante.


Un suave golpeteo me despierta. Suspiro pesadamente y me dispongo a abrir mis ojos; me gusta madrugar. Tal como a ti te gustaba, para salir a leer conmigo en la infancia, que te esperaba en aquel columpio azul con algún libro viejo de mi madre sobre magia en mi regazo.

Busco por la habitación la procedencia de aquel ruido; fuera hay una lechuza negra que trae una carta de pergamino blanco. Es la lechuza de Bellatrix. Me informa que tu hijo, entró a la casa de los Malfoy y salió airoso. Gran cosa, nosotros entrabamos a la pieza de tu gruñona hermana con nueve años. Y sin magia, Lily.

"—_Severus… Tengo miedo, ¿Y si Petunia sabe de esto? —Preguntas, mirando el suelo._

_Yo me replanteo unos momentos el plan, parece seguro. _

—_¿Co-Confías en mi? —Te pregunto algo inseguro. Temo que tu respuesta sea un "no"._

_Sigues mirando al suelo y tu larga cabellera roja se mueve con el viento._

—_Para confiar están los amigos. —Sonríes dulcemente y seguimos con el plan. _

_Amigos… Eso está bien para mí."_

Salgo de mi despacho una vez me probé la túnica. Debo llegar puntual, otra de tus virtudes, a el despacho del director. Mi despacho; sólo y frio, como nunca había estado. Fuera, un pasillo más alejado, hay dos alumnos; Un chico alto y una niña bajita. Ravenclaws ambos. Disminuyo mi paso y me quedo escuchando.

—Joan, tengo miedo. —La pequeña niña rubia lloraba mientras el otro niño la abraza.

—Tranquila, hermanita, todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo. —La voz de él era suave y tranquilizadora. Tal como el día que partimos a Hogwarts y tú, Lily, me calmaste.

—Hermano, te quiero.

No seguí escuchando. Me destroza el corazón. ¿Recuerdas esa frase? Yo sí. Porque me recuerda a ti, Lily, a tus "te quiero" y tus abrazos. Y el saber que jamás saldrán otros "te quiero" de tus labios, me llama a llorar en un rincón, ahogándome en la soledad y la miseria.

"—_Y ese hombre… —Dije, ahogándome en lagrimas —Me dijo que no me quería y… que mamá lo pagaría por ese arranque de magia._

_Tú me miraste con lástima. Tomaste mi mano dándome apoyo, el único apoyo en mi vida._

—_Y después de esto —Volví a hablar, sujetando mí cabello con furia —mamá no me querrá, nunca más._

_Me abrazaste y sentí en mi nariz, el aroma a violetas de tu cabello y tus delgados brazos en mi cuello. Llorabas conmigo._

—_Yo sí te quiero, Sev."_

Sigo mi camino, intentando no tener ninguna otra distracción. Llego frente al mi despacho y susurro la contraseña. Veo a Dumblendore durmiendo. Brillante mago, sí, pero no siempre utilizada en buenas obras.

—Buenos días, Severus. —Saluda, siendo el único en hablar.

—Dumblendore. —Con un seco movimiento, se dispongo a ocupar mi asiento.

—Esta guerra acabará algún día, Severus, espero que seas feliz aquel maravilloso día. —Sigue sonriendo, abriéndome miles de ilusiones falsas. —Juntos, saldrán de esta.

"—_Y… ¿Qué hacen contra ese mago malvado? —Preguntas, enredando en tu dedo un mechón de cabello._

—_Eso intentan, Lily, pero no sirve de mucho. —Recuerdo aquel diario, llamado "El Profeta" donde daban noticias de aquel hechicero oscuro._

—_Pues eso da miedo, Severus. —Luego agregas con una sonrisa radiante —¿Crees que nos dejarán ayudarles? _

—_La ayuda de nosotros no ayudará. Estamos perdidos. —Niego con la cabeza, como los viejos comentaristas que salen en televisión._

_Tú mantienes tus brillantes ojos verdes sobres los míos y dices:_

—_Juntos saldremos de esta guerra."_

Algo me hace despertar, es otra carta. De Bella, como siempre. Tu hijo, Lily, entró en Gringotts y robó una copa del Señor Tenebroso. Tu robaste me vida, y te fuiste airosa con ella. ¿Sabes que lo extraño? Esa sensación de respirar, de sonreír… De volver a vivir por algo.

"—_No lo hagas, Severus, te lo pido. —Suplicaste —Son malvados, te mereces amigos mejores._

_Comenzaste a mirarme escrutadoramente, y eso me rompió el corazón. ¿Qué tenías que me hacía imposible ignorarte?_

—_¿¡Por qué lo haces! —Recuerdo haberte escuchado gritar antes de caer sobre el pasto y llorar amargamente y en silencio."_

Han pasado siete horas, y siento la guerra a mi alrededor. También los pasos de los que alguna vez fueron mis colegas de trabajo. Familia, como diría Dumblendore.

Me tienen rodeado dicen, como si yo no estuviera rodeado de dolor ya hace años. Salgo por la ventana, esperando encontrarme con el que fue mi amo algún día. Sólo, y sin esperanza_._

_"—¿Terminará algún día? Parece que sólo empeora, Sev. —Tu voz en aquel día oscuro para mí era como una buena siesta._

—_Lo sé. —Murmuré con amargura en mi tono._

_Me miraste y suspiraste._

—_¿Sigues enfadado por la broma de Potter? Sabes que es un idiota, no le prestes atención._

_Te miré unos segundos y sonreí. Al menos yo tenía tus palabras amables, y él no._

—_¿Estudiamos juntos el viernes? Ya sabes, tú y yo, juntos contra el mundo. _

_Volviste a sonreír."_

Muero, Lily Evans, muero gracias al veneno de una serpiente grande y verde. También veo a tu hijo. ¿Qué hace aquí? Sus ojos cargados de odio... Verdes ojos con odio. ¿A quién me recuerda, Lily? Oh, claro. A nosotros. Tu odio marcado hacia mí. Le doy mis recuerdos, pequeños retazos de vida contigo y una especie de no-vida sin ti. No quiero que me odie; no soportaré ver más esos ojos verdes con odio hacia mí. Porque te recuerdo. A ti, con todo y tus manías.

Te recuerdo, Lily Evans, cuando sé sobre tu hijo. Cuando vivo en esta guerra que tú no viviste. Y más cuando veo en él, esos ojos tan tuyos, tan míos.

Te recuerdo, a cada instante.


End file.
